Sonic Adventure 3 (Español) Part 1
by Yuki-Akuma-2015
Summary: Ahora que el mundo está finalmente en paz de Sonic viaja a Kyukai en busca de nuevas aventuras. Lo que no sabe que está a punto de quedarse en su más grande aún, la batalla contra el demonio Hakai. Sonic debe formar un equipo con dos caras nuevas con el fin de derrotarlo, en la aventura por excelencia!


**El destino existe para todos. Es un vacío invisible, tirando de nosotros en aventuras. Pronto será tu turno. ¿Dónde ir en esta aventura depende de ti. Esto tendrá una duración de un año, y en ese tiempo puedes liberarte y cambiar el mundo, o permanecer encarcelado y lo destruyen. Deja que tu corazón te guíe en tu camino. Si lo sigues, la respuesta al final quedará claro ...**

* * *

**04 de enero 1515****  
****Takashima, Kyukai**

Una cascada claro precipitó por un bosque tranquilo y pacífico profundamente en Takashima. Un oso estaba vagando por el bosque, poco sabía que estaba siendo vigilado. Un erizo rojo se escondía detrás de un árbol, examinando cuidadosamente el oso.  
"He visto osos más grandes aquí en el bosque, pero es sólo la vida salvaje que he visto hoy que puedo comer, por lo que tendrá que hacer". El erizo se dijo en voz baja detrás del árbol. Se mueve un pie hacia atrás y se prepara para atacar. "HhhhhhyyyYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Él salta y ataca al oso temible. Él la golpeó dos veces y luego la mordió, y el oso fue muerto. El erizo se arrastra el oso cerca de una chimenea y enciende un fuego para cocinar el oso para su desayuno.  
El erizo es Yuki. Tenía la piel de color rojo y naranja cuatro grandes explosiones por encima del centro de los ojos y los picos de seis en la parte posterior, la piel blanca y sus ojos eran marrones. Llevaba un kimono negro y gris con una banda roja, guantes blancos, zapatos negros ninja y una diadema blanca larga.

* * *

El pueblo en Kyoto fue pacífica. Los aldeanos estaban disfrutando de su tranquilidad con la esmeralda caos místico en las garras de la región. Y luego, Yuki entró en la aldea. Todo el mundo se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, detener lo que estaban haciendo. El pueblo temía Yuki debido a sus habilidades de lucha y temibles porque vivía en el bosque. Él caminó lentamente por, mirando a la gente de la izquierda y la derecha. Sus puños cerrados y decir por la mirada en su cara que estaba poniendo cada vez más molesto.  
"¿Qué están mirando a mí PARA QUÉ QUIERES!" Yuki se detuvo y gritó a la aldea en una furia. "¿Quién necesita alguno de ustedes de todos modos? Déjame en paz!" Salió corriendo y fuera de la aldea.

* * *

Poco sabía la gente de la aldea sabía que había una amenaza mucho más grande. En un templo antiguo, un demonio que había sido derrotado y puesto en un sueño profundo durante 500 años, comenzaba a despertar ... después de 500 años que sueñan con la venganza en Japón, el tiempo ha llegado para que este demonio para desatar su venganza. Rompió su salida del templo que cabecearon y miró a su alrededor. "Hace 500 años, los humanos tontos me puso a descansar con sueños de odio y venganza. Ahora, por fin he despertado. Ya es hora de dar rienda suelta a mi poder por excelencia!"

* * *

Yuki se sentó junto a un lago en calma, azul, lavarse la cara. Dio un profundo suspiro y luego miró su reflejo en el lago.  
"El pueblo tiene miedo de mí a causa de mi pasado. Me escapé de mi familia cuando yo tenía nueve años, porque nunca podría encajar con la gente. He vivido en el desierto desde entonces, la caza de animales para la alimentación. Un día , me pondré mi venganza en el pueblo ... "  
Y entonces ... CRASH! Una montaña fue destruida y se rompió en pedazos. Yuki miró hacia atrás.  
"¿Eh, qué gracioso ... escuché algo." Él se dio la vuelta. "Probablemente es justo nada. No es necesario perder el tiempo con estas personas".  
El demonio estaba flotando en el aire la búsqueda de algo en particular. Él voló alto en el cielo de Kyoto. Nadie sabía esperar para Yuki.  
"¿Qué? En el cielo ... ¿Qué es eso? ¿O más te gusta, ¿quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"  
Y entonces, bajó del cielo y se encontró Yuki. Miró a este demonio. Tenía el aspecto de un erizo, y era de color púrpura, y sus brazos, piernas, pecho y cuando su boca se fueron de color rojo oscuro. Tuvo los iris rojos y una esclerótica negro. No llevaba ropa.  
"Te ves como si supieras algo. Puedo decir por la mirada en tus ojos. Dime lo que sabes ahora!"  
"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"  
"Estoy buscando una esmeralda caos. Hay uno aquí en Kyoto. ¿Sabe dónde está?"  
"No, usted está buscando en la persona equivocada. No sé donde las esmeraldas está aquí. Ahora shoo!"  
Y luego, lanzó un golpe terrible a Yuki enviándolo al suelo. Yuki apenas podía moverse después del golpe. "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"  
"No importa. Ya no me interesa. Lo que más me interesa es la esmeralda caos. Con sólo una esmeralda puedo viajar a través de diferentes períodos de tiempo, y con siete puedo crear el fin del mundo!"  
"El fin del mundo? Cualquiera que sea, adelante. No me importa."  
Y luego, se quitó en la búsqueda de la esmeralda caos. Yuki logró levantarse y miró hacia arriba, pero vio que él se había ido.  
"Así que él va a destruir el mundo? Bueno., No me importa lo que hace. ¿Qué tiene el mundo siempre me ha dado?"

* * *

**Más tarde esa noche**

En la noche azul oscuro cielo Yuki estaba junto al río mirando a la luna como un fuego ardía en la chimenea detrás de él.  
"Sabes, realmente no me importa si destruye el mundo". Se dijo a sí mismo. "Él puede hacerlo, bien por mí."  
Mientras tanto, una sombra con forma de gato corrió a través de la tala del bosque a través de cualquier cosa en su camino. Ella estaba jadeando mientras corría, pero no dejó de correr. Saltó a través de un arbusto y por un pequeño acantilado. Ella encontró Yuki observación de estrellas, apenas había dado cuenta de su movimiento.  
"¿Quién eres tú?"  
"¿Eh?" Yuki se dio la vuelta. Detrás de él había un gato pelirrojo con ojos gree, gruesas pestañas negras y llevaba un kimono rosado con una faja rosa, calientes guantes de color rosa que fueron arrancadas en los dedos, supuestamente por sus garras y calientes botas de color rosa con una franja blanca . Sólo los pies se veían como el kimono estaba cubriendo el resto.  
"Eso no es asunto tuyo!"  
Se acercó a Yuki y ferozmente le arañó en la mejilla.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"¿Qué está ocultando?"  
"N-No hay nada!"  
"Hakai ha despertado. Tengo que encontrar la esmeralda caos antes de que él se las arregla para conseguir sus manos en él."  
"Hakai ¿Qué es eso? Suena como pasta de dientes ..."  
"¿Sabes algo de él?"  
"Espera ... creo que me encontré con él antes de hoy ..."  
"¿En serio? ¿Qué hizo?"  
"Él me golpeó. Y ahora, he arañado por un gato hembra en un kimono. ¿Y ahora qué, quedar aplastado por un plátano gigante cayendo?"  
"Creo que tienes que venir conmigo." Ella salió corriendo y se fue unos metros antes de detenerse y se volvió hacia Yuki. "Espera un minuto, aquí ..."  
Le entregó Yuki un cuchillo pequeño. No parecía tan fuerte, pero Yuki arrancó la mano de todos modos.  
"Está bien, vamos." Yuki decidió que sólo tenía que seguir a este gato. La siguió a través de la selva y algunas ruinas antiguas.  
"Una de las esmeraldas del caos místico ha estado mintiendo aquí durante años ..."  
"No por mucho tiempo!"

* * *

Y entonces, el demonio que vimos anteriormente en Yuki apareció de la nada, con una esmeralda púrpura, en una corte brillante en la mano.  
"Espera, eso es ... la esmeralda caos!"  
"Ya he encontrado la esmeralda caos por primera vez sin ningún problema. Encontrar los otros seis deben ser fáciles! Ahora, con una esmeralda puedo viajar hasta el presente para encontrar el resto."  
"Eso es Hakai ... él fue sellado durante 500 años, y ahora se ha despertado por fin!" el gato cobarde creeped temblando detrás de Yuki.  
"Sí, lo que sea. Él puede destruir el mundo por lo que a mí. Adelante, encontrar las esmeraldas otros! Eso está bien por mí."  
"Je je je despedida., Y disfrutar de la vida mientras puedas. Una vez que encuentre las siete esmeraldas del caos, que no tendrá mucho más de una vida para vivir." Luego, levantó la mano derecha, la que él no estaba sosteniendo con la esmeralda, y un vórtice púrpura apareció detrás de él, y él caminó pulg  
"W-w-¿qué hacemos?" Kaori pánico, todavía se esconden detrás de Yuki. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo. Como Hakai entró en el vórtice, de repente se le ocurrió una idea.  
"Muy bien, vamos a saltar a la vorágine del momento en que desaparece!"  
"¿Estás loco? Vamos a morir!"  
"Vale la pena un tiro ... Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos!" Ella se agarró a la mano de Yuki. "Bien, a la cuenta de tres que voy a saltar en el vórtice. Asegúrese de que usted está sosteniendo encendido!"  
"¿Qué me quieres?"  
"Uno ... dos ... tres!" Saltó hacia adelante, pero desafortunadamente se tropezó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. En un instante, Yuki Kaori agarró y corrió hacia el vórtice en el momento preciso.


End file.
